


the way you look tonight

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff maybe, for Nab i'm so sorry, keju huehuehue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: topik obrolan mereka dengan cepat beralih ketika Koushi memekik kecil dan menahan satu kaset yang tidak jadi ia selipkan di antara deretan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miinabila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinabila/gifts).



> buat nab, hampura.  
> terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir /o/  
> .  
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi  
> saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Tooru suka mengeluh pada jam-jam malam menjelang dini hari. Ukai-san itu pikirannya bagaimana sih, mana mungkin ada pelanggan yang datang di jam seperti ini. Kalau pria itu membuka kafe yang sering diskonan pada malam minggu atau sejenisnya, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan ragu untuk datang. Tapi kalau toko kaset yang sudah tua? _Meh_ , paling-paling cerita horor yang ada.

Dua detik setelahnya, gulungan kertas berbentuk bola ping-pong berhasil mengenai sisi kanan pelipisnya. Tidak seberapa, memang, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan. Ujung alisnya spontan berkerut, ia akan menoleh untuk mencari sumber masalah, lalu menggerutu tidak jelas ketika Tooru mendapati Koushi berjongkok tidak jauh dari lorong-lorong rak tempatnya berpijak.

“Kebiasaan,” sahut Tooru akhirnya, mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian berjalan mendekat. “Bisa tidak cari tempatnya yang lebih bisa dicari orang dengan mudah,”

“Untuk apa?” Koushi balas bertanya, fokusnya tidak jatuh pada Tooru. “Ini sudah malam juga, tidak akan ada yang sadar aku di sini.”

Tooru menjentikkan jari. “Itu masalahnya.”

Tapi Koushi tidak bertanya lebih dan Tooru membiarkan. Tidak juga dengan protes kecil ketika Tooru ikut berjongkok di sampingnya, menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangan yang terasa dingin dan memilih diam kala Koushi sibuk dengan deretan kaset yang harus ditata. Tooru sedikit berkomentar kalau musim dingin di bulan Februari itu sedang ekstrim-ektrimnya, yang dilanjut dengan protes tentang jaket tipis yang dipakai Koushi dan persentase terkena demam akan lebih tinggi. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kilah Koushi, alih-alih mengiyakan malah ikut balik menyerang mengenai kaus berlengan pendek yang Tooru kenakkan. Meski akhirnya cara berkelit Tooru itu lebih ampuh karena ia baru saja meninggalkan _hoodie_ -nya di konter kasir. Itu sengaja, katanya. Koushi bilang itu sama saja seperti cari mati tapi Tooru akhirnya mengaku ia perlu pelukan hangat.

Topik obrolan mereka dengan cepat beralih ketika Koushi memekik kecil dan menahan satu kaset yang tidak jadi ia selipkan di antara deretan. Tooru refleks mencondongkan tubuh, diam-diam menghirup aroma lemon bercampur madu begitu anak-anak rambut Koushi yang agak mencuat nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. Terakhir kali Tooru tebak, ia pikir Koushi menggunakan shampo dengan aroma mint. Terdengar biasa namun secara tidak langsung sangat Koushi sekali.

“ _Single_ Michael Bubble edisi tahun dua ribu tiga,” sahut Koushi, Tooru bisa mendengar nada antusias yang bergema di sana. “Wah, aku tidak tahu Ukai-san menjual yang seperti ini.”

“Hum, pasti aliran _jazz_ lagi,”

Koushi meliriknya, lalu cengiran khas itu muncul. “Kau tahu aku, ya.”

“Kou-chan kan memang gampang ditebak.”

“Jangan terlalu percaya diri.”

“Duh,” ia mengerjap begitu kaset di tangan Koushi tidak benar-benar bergabung dengan kaset lainnya. Sengaja pemuda abu itu simpan tidak jauh dari sekat kosong di antara kaki mereka. “Wah, kau mau menyimpan untukmu sendiri, ya,”

“Tidak, tidak. Nanti aku bilang ke Ukai-san akan membeli yang ini,”

“Apaan,” cibir Tooru, “kalau ada orang lain yang mencari, bagaimana?”

“Nah, maaf saja, sistem di sini siapa cepat dia dapat.”

“Ew, Sawayaka-kun curang.” Ia berteriak ngilu ketika Koushi mencubit pinggangnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, gelak tawanya lepas dengan ringan. “ _The way you look tonight_ , jujur saja, aku lebih suka Adam Lavine yang menyanyi.”

Dugaan Tooru tidak pernah salah. Orang bilang Oikawa Tooru itu tipe observan terhadap hal-hal kecil, sekecil apa pun yang mungkin luput dari pandangan kebanyakan orang. Tooru tidak terlalu membenarkan, tapi tidak juga menyangkal telak. Menurutnya, ketika ia sudah berbicara mengenai Sugawara Koushi, hal-hal kecil yang dimaksud orang lain memang mengarah pada Koushi. Hanya Koushi dan ia tak perlu mencari lagi.

Jadi Tooru sudah kenal pasti, bahwa bola mata yang melebar ketika menoleh ke arahnya itu murni karena Koushi terkejut dengan pernyataannya tadi.

“Kau tahu?”

Sebelah alis Tooru terangkat. Pura-pura tidak mengerti.

“Tooru?”

Yang dipanggil berdeham kecil, lalu nada mulai mengalun kecil. “ _Some day, when I awfully low. When the world is cold_...”

Koushi mengerjap. “Woah ...”

Liriknya berhenti di sana, sengaja, momentum kecil itu Tooru gunakan dengan gesit. Ia tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di kening Koushi. Aroma lemon bercampur madu kali ini membuatnya mabuk tetapi Tooru menyukainya. Oh yah, segala hal mengenai Sugawara Koushi ia selalu suka, kok.

Kemudian ia berdiri, sedikit menggigil dan mulai mengeluh soal _hoodie_ yang tertinggal sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Koushi. Samar-samar, lirik Michael Buble yang sempat terpotong ia lanjutkan sambil bersenandung riang.

 _“You're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft..._ ”

“Kau menyebalkan, Tooru.” Koushi membenturkan kening pada sekat rak di depannya, pelan saja. Dan Tooru masih asik dengan lagunya. Semakin lama semakin samar.  

“ _There is nothing for me but to love you. And the way you look tonight."_


End file.
